


Oh Alpha, My Alpha

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Handcuffs, Knotting, M/M, Masterbation, Omega Stiles, Praise Kink, Sub Derek, Voyeurism, mates fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Derek loves when stiles gets like this, even if it goes against everything either of them were ever taught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred
> 
> currently unbeta'd

Derek knew he was in for it when he walked in to the bedroom as his mate was standing there, handcuffs hanging off of one finger, spinning them as he looked up at him through his lashes, gorgeous brown eyes dark and hungry, pink lips wet from that fucking tongue of his flicking out and dragging over them. 

He looked so good, standing there in Derek’s over sized T-shirt, a smirk slipping onto his lips, curling at the corner as he steps over to Derek slowly, hand finding his as he  backs up towards the bed, pulling the Alpha to him with little room for argument. 

Not that Derek was really fighting it, already awe struck by the fact that Stiles, his Stiles was looking at him like he wanted to devour him for hours on end. He was 180% sure that Stiles was about to make his week with those handcuffs and damn it, Derek was not about to stop him.

They pause at the side of the bed and Stiles pushes up to catch Derek’s lips with his, And, Jesus, he’s always been a good kisser but today Stiles really earns the title ‘holy shit’ because his soft, full lips are coaxing Derek’s open, tongue dipping into his mouth, teasing and tasting, flicking up over the roof which drags an embarrassing sound from his throat. He moves without really thinking, hands coming up to mould against Stiles’ round hips, tugging the omega closer, crushing their lips together, pleased when his startled noise turns into a pleased little moan. 

He knows how sensitive Stiles’ lips are and he takes advantage, shameless in the way he catches Stiles’ lip between his teeth, nipping at the skin there before letting go and pushing his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

He startles, eyes flashing a warning red when Stiles pushes him away, cheeks a delicious shade of pink, mouth swollen and full. Fuck he looks good enough to eat but gold, defiant eyes meet his and Derek groans in frustration and (though he’ll never admit it) a hint of excitement. 

“Hands behind your back.”

He growls softly at the low rumble of Stiles’ voice, hoarse with arousal. His Alpha rumbles under his skin at the authority in his mates tone but Derek ignores it, crossing his wrists behind his back obediently.

Stiles smiles, obviously pleased at the display and sets to the side, cocking his head towards the bed. There’s no need for words in that moment, Derek’s cock is starting to tent in his jeans because he knows where this is going he nose and he loves it. 

He climbs awkwardly onto the bed, rolling to sit up with his back to the headboard, legs spread, eyes hooded as he turns to watch Stiles move. 

In the time it’s taken him to get into position Stiles has stripped out of his hoodie and top leaving all that pale, mole splattered skin on display, Derek watches, soaking in the picture of Stiles undoing his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down, leaving his hard cock stood stiff and proud, cut, the pink tip flushed and shining.

Stiles wiggles his hips playfully, cocky grin gracing his lips as he points his fingers towards his face and chirps-

“My eyes are up here, big guy.”

Derek huffs, rolling his eyes affectionately as stiles moves to climb onto the bed. Fuck from here he can smell him, sweet like vanilla, Derek always loved the way his mate smelled, like fresh baked cakes, warm and inviting. 

He shivers when Stiles’ warm hands brush up his thighs as the omega settles in between his legs. dragging his hands upwards, following the cut of the denim towards Derek’s clothed cock.

“Well, well, what do we have here.”

Derek snorts when Stiles sing songs, his hand coming up to cup Derek through his jeans, rubbing over the outline of Derek’s dick.

“”A problem of _your_ making.”

Stiles grins up at him and it steals Derek’s breath away, between the smile and the way he’s squeezing and kneading at Derek’s cock he’s getting a little light headed, his eyes burning red, breathing in deeply, sucking in Stiles’ scent greedily.

“Guess we should do something about that, hmm? What would you like Der-bear, would you like my mouth or my ass?”

He groans low at Stiles’ words, accompanied by the sly grin and roll of his hips Stiles is fucking devilish.

He can imagine both options, fuck, can he, he has the image committed to memory from past experience.The way Stiles looks, bent over, hands braced against Derek’s thigh those pretty lips of his stretched wide around Derek’s cock and sometimes even his knot, sucking away like it’s the best damn thing he’s ever done and God does it feel like it to him. Hot and wet, that tongue of his dragging down the length of him and then back up, over the tip, gathering the precum beading there and swallowing it down like the eager little omega he was. 

Jesus but then there’s his ass, tight and hot, clenching up around him as Stiles works his hips in grinding little circles, dragging them both slowly towards the edge, pupils blown wide and hair wrecked, fingers dragging across Derek’s chest as he braces himself, muscles flexing. 

Fuck just the images alone leave Derek’s cock leaking, his breath catching in his chest, hips fucking up into the air even as he croaks out a low.

“Your ass.”

Stiles hums already moving to spread his legs over Derek’s exposing his wet little hole as he lays on his back down the bed, pushing his hips up, feet on Derek’s thighs.

Derek rumbles low in his chest at the sight, eyeing up Stiles’ winking, pink, hairless little hole. He licks his lips as Stiles gently dances his fingers down his own chest, pausing to rub over his perked nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it lazily.

He watches as Stiles toys with himself, pinching and rolling his nipple as his freehand reaches down between his spread thighs, tucking under his ass to stroke over his dribbling hole, tracing around the rim slowly, putting the whole of himself on display for his Alpha.

Derek snarls when the first finger slips into Stiles’ hungry little hole, straining against his hand cuffs desperate to touch and mark and claim, it’s only when Stiles freezes, amber eyes narrowed.

“Stay still and pay attention or the only cock getting anything tonight will be mine, got it?”

He goes still, body relaxing, eyes lowered to watch as Stiles’ begins sliding his finger out and in again, slick rim clinging to his finger desperately. His voice is a husky whisper when he speaks to Derek again and Derek bites on his tongue to stifle a moan at the sound.

“Good boy, just stay still, you’ll get your treat.”

He does moan then, body clenching up at the praise, his cock twitching where it stands proud near his belly.

Stiles slips a second finger in alongside the first, pumping them in and out of his hole, twisting and stretching them ensuring that Derek can see _everything._

By the third finger Derek is practically dumb struck and salivating, the fight long gone out of him in favour of catching his bottom lip with his fangs and staring Stiles down as the omega moans, writhing on the bed, three fingers buried deep in his hole and his free hand pinching his nipples and dropping down to stroke his cock alternatively.

He can hear when Stiles gets close. the way his breathing changes to sharp shallow little gasps, the way his heart picks up in his chest and his cock twitches in his grasp, spurting precum. 

He can’t help the whine that escapes because as much as he wants to see Stiles cum, and he does, he desperately wants to see Stiles cum on his cock, not on his fingers.

The omega blinks up at him, chest heaving and slips his fingers and hand away from his body, moving to sit up on shakey thighs, licking at his lower lip he grins at Derek, and fuck he can almost feel the cheek coming off of him.

“Sorry I get a little carried away there, I guess it’s your turn now, huh? You wanna bury yourself in my ass over and over, ‘til you knot?”

Derek nods, hips jerking and Stiles tuts, clicking his tongue pointedly, one eyebrow quirked.

_“Please.”  
_

“Good boy Derek. You’re doing so well, being so patient for me. I promise it’ll be worth your time.”

Derek groans low because, Jesus, he knows it will be, he knows how good Stiles feels around him. 

He sucks in a breath when Stiles climbs up, bracing himself on Derek’s shoulders to sink down onto his knees, hovering over Derek’s cock. Derek lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when the tight circle of Stiles’ rim presses against the tip of his dick, sinking slowly down around him.

Stiles bottoms out slowly, little hole milking Derek’s cock for all it’s worth and by the smug look on Stile’s face, Stiles fucking knew what it was doing to him. 

They were both too keyed up to be patient anymore, even Stiles, who took pleasure in dragging out Derek’s orgasm as long as possible was clenching up around him, body shaking and breath stuttering, lashes fluttering down over pretty eyes.

He swears when the omega starts to move, rising up slowly and just fucking dropping back down, rolling his hips to take Derek’s cock as deep as possible as hard as possible and, fuck, it’s wrecking him it’s the best damn thing he’s ever felt.

It takes him a moment to notice Stiles is babbling, brain overloaded by the sensation of Stiles all around him but when he does he whimpers softly, hips jumping up to help bury his cock inside Stiles’ ass.

“You feel so good inside me, Derek. So fucking big and thick, stretching me open wide and gaping. I love how I can - fuck - how I can feel you throbbing, just wanna knot me up good and swollen with your cum don’t you?”

He whines a long drawn out ‘yes’ his hips fucking up to push as deep into Stiles as he can, the base of his cock starting to swell, catching on Stiles’ rim, tugging every time he slips out.

“Go on then, fucking knot me. _Now._ ”

 As if waiting for Stiles’ word his knot pops, swelling thick and heavy, locking them together so that all they can do is grind desperately against each other, Derek shifting to rub his cock head against Stiles’ prostate until the omega is panting, nails biting into Derek’s shoulders, mouth parted and seeking Derek’s.

Stiles cums first, oddly silent, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open against Derek’s spilling in messy thick ropes across their stomachs. 

Derek spills over the edge with Stiles mumbled ‘Fill me up, sourwolf, go on, fuck me full of cum’ roaring his release to the world.

He’s still vaguely out of it, only letting out a muttered protest when Stiles moves, climbing off him and pushing him up to undo the cuffs, finding a damp towel and gently, lovingly cleaning them up.

He’s half asleep when stiles’ fingers find his hair and his arms wrap around Derek, plastering up against his back.

Today has been a good day.


End file.
